


My Funny Valentine

by righteousbros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panty Kink, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousbros/pseuds/righteousbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's first Valentine's Day as lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

“Got something for you”, Dean muttered.  “Heads up”. He pulled a cassette tape out of his jacket pocket and tossed it overhand to his brother as if he couldn’t care less about it. 

They were sitting and enjoying a couple of celebratory beers on the hood of the Impala after having sorted out a small coven of amateur witches.  A hastily conjured love spell had resulted in some unintended side effects.  One man was missing an ear and another was going to have a lot of explaining to do to his wife about an unfortunate incident with their cow, but no one had actually died so as far as jobs went it hadn’t been half bad.

In Deanspeak – a code consisting mainly of nonverbal cues, grunts, and aggravated sighs – his careful nonchalance meant that whatever it was he had on his mind, it was important enough to make Dean nervous about showing exactly how much he did care.

Sam snatched it deftly out of the air and flipped the plastic case over to read the clumsily handwritten track notes.

“Dude.  Did you make me a _mixtape_?  What are you, fourteen?  How did you even find a place that sells blank cassette tapes anymore?”

Dean shrugged and took another sip of his beer.  The tips of his ears burned pink but he said nothing.

Sam was fluent in Deanspeak.  It was his first language after all.  Before he had been exposed to proper English at school.  He knew Dean was nine different kinds of embarrassed and nervous about the gift and the significance of the day in general.  Their first official Valentine’s Day together as an unofficial couple.  But, well…old habits die hard.  They were still brothers after all.

“Sweet Child of Mine?  Hot Blooded?  Pour Some Sugar On Me?  You Shook Me All Night Long?  Oh my god.  You made me a Valentine’s mixtape of mullet rock love songs.”

“It’s not – whatever, man” Dean grumbled.  “If you don’t like it then give it back.  It’s not my fault you’ve got no taste in music.”

Dean grabbed for the tape but Sam lifted it high out of his reach. 

“No way!  I’m keeping this forever.  It’s not every day that someone gives me a confession of their undying love for me in power ballad form.  So are we going steady then? You gonna to be my date to the prom, Dean?  We’ll have to crash one since we’re about a decade too late for mine, but you do look great in a tux...”

“Screw you, then” Dean growled.  Shoulders hunched, he jammed his free hand into his pocket and scowled at nothing in particular as he took a long pull from his beer.

Shit.  If he didn’t do some backpedalling quick, Sam was definitely not going to get laid later.

“Hey!  Come on, now.  I was just kidding.  Don’t be like that.” he cooed.  He hopped off the hood of the car and maneuvered himself in between his brother’s legs where Dean couldn’t avoid looking him in the eye.  “Geez, you can dish it but you never could take it.  Course I like it.  You made it just for me, didn’t you?  I love it.”  He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. Slow, soft, and sweet.  Just like he knew Dean liked it. 

Gradually the tension left Dean’s shoulders and he pulled Sam in close to his body.  He teased the soft flesh inside of Sam’s mouth, savoring it’s wet textures.  Worshipping.  Dean kissed like he was making love, and made love like he was trying to fuck you into an early grave.  Just one of the million peculiarities of his that drove Sam wild.  When their lips parted, his leaned his forehead against Sam’s and sighed.  “Hate you”.

“Love you” Sam whispered breathily.  He was swaying slightly on his feet.  If he let him, Dean just might kiss him until he was unconscious one day.  Those damn pornstar lips of his and that clever clever tongue.

“I got something for you too, by the way.”  Sam bit his bottom lip and smiled as he unbuttoned his jeans.  He slid the zipper down and held it open for Dean to see.  Red satin panties with black lacy trim barely contained his cock, already hard and straining against the delicate fabric.

Dean just stared, green eyes wide and glittering with something feral.  He didn’t move and didn’t speak but Sam could see the muscle of his jaw clench tight.

“Uh, Dean?”

“Get in the car”

“What?”

Dean pushed him away and quickly slid off the hood.  He wrenched the driver’s side door open. 

“Dean, what the hell?”

Dean shot him a look that promised dark dirty deeds. 

“Sammy, get in the goddamn car so I can get us back to the motel or so help me God I will bend you over the car right now and get us both arrested for public indecency”.

Sam fucking quivered at the tone of this brother’s voice.  He scrambled for the passenger door.  “Yes sir!”

Dean’s knuckles whitened in their grip on the door. 

“Oh you’re in for it now, sweetheart.”


End file.
